


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by Senora_Luna



Series: 1980s AU [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna
Summary: Hector's nervous before a club performance. Ernesto is not the most supportive friend. Imelda's not going to be underestimated. Tubular things happen.





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

                Ernesto De La Cruz was ambitious-and that was an understatement. He practically slept, ate, breathed, music for the sake of finding his fame and success with it. It was his most admirable quality many said, and made up the most of his reputation now as a man of principles and drive. A man who could get things done, and chose the most practical solutions. It was what made Imelda tolerate him, and vice versa he tolerate her. To Héctor’s relief, they had found begrudging common ground in their love of music. Which was especially important since she had become his ‘steady’ girlfriend, it would have been awkward trying to divide his time between the two. Thankfully, Imelda’s skills were especially useful to Ernesto, and it did not appear the situation would devolve into John and Yoko.

                A, C, E, Imelda played across the keyboard as the boys sang out their scales to warm up their voices an hour prior to showtime. Ernesto, as usual, performed perfectly. Héctor, to his own confusion, warbled for the third time in a row. Imelda sighed looking at him, while Ernesto rubbed his forehead.

                “I was flat again.”

                “You know it.” Imelda played E again for him to hear. “You’re clenching, you’re not using your diaphragm properly.”

                “Héctor I need you to take a chill pill now.” Ernesto grumbled trying to stave off a headache.

                “I have some E in my bag-“ Gustavo, the drummer, piped in before Imelda and Ernesto shot him a look. The man had lifted his bag, sitting on the little sofa provided in the club’s rehearsal room, before sheepishly lowering it at their glares.

                “It’s an expression Gus!” Ernesto snapped, and he paced across the brightly colored wild triangle designed carpet.

                “I’m fine.” Héctor sighed, “I wasn’t focusing, I-,”

                “You said that the first time, what’s your damage?”

                “I don’t have any damage!”

                “Then pull it together because the scout-“

                “I know, I know, the scout could change it ‘all’!”

                “Great! Then will you sing on key!?”

                “Hm no, I think I’ll totally bug out for no reason,”

                As any childhood friends, they could go back and forth for hours, and Gustavo was already shooting Imelda a pleading look from behind the two to intervene. Rolling her eyes Imelda played a sharp high pitched cord on the keyboard getting their attention.

                “Ay! Niños! Enough spazzing!” Imelda stood, in her heeled boots she barely reached the shoulder of either man, yet her biting tone, her intensified by eyeshadow eyes, and general presence made them both shrink down with embarrassment as if called out by their profesora. Ernesto ran a hand back through his crispy hair sprayed hair, and took hold of Imelda’s shoulder pulling her to a secret conversation.

                “What have I told you about touching?” Imelda practically growled, and he quickly lifted his hand with a clearing of his throat and sigh.

                “Listen…” Ernesto put on almost a pleading tone as if leveling with her-business  to business. “He freaks out like this whenever we get close to success-the last time we had a scout he knocked the mic over when we were performing. I _need_ you to force some chill on him.”

                “Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?”

                “I mean, do something to relax him, whatever shit you two do alone-you know?”

                “If you’re implying I’m some skank who just-“

                “Chill-I beg you.” Ernesto held his hands up pleadingly, a look of disgust coming to his face. “I meant a foot massage or something geez. I know you’re the ice queen, and I’m not stupid enough to think a girl like you could muster the courage in a public club. I don’t need to imagine his sex life when he already gushes about you enough to make me hurl.” He grumbled folding his arms. Imelda managed a neutral face. If it had been anyone other than this asshole she would have asked for details about her boyfriend apparently being so affectionate-but she would not give the egomaniac Ernesto the satisfaction. Instead she quieted her skipping heart and mirrored him, folding her arms and raising a brow. Secondly a part of her wondered if she should be offended that apparently she seemed so frigid her boyfriend was left to suffer.  

                “Fine. Get out then. And take Gus. You’re not that chill yourself-go take a walk or look in the mirror or whatever it is _you_ do.” She added spitefully, and Ernesto swallowed the need to retort because at his core of ambition he knew she was right.

                “Gus let’s take a walk while Héctor practices his scales, we’re throwing off his rhythm.” Ernesto huffed pulling on his denim jacket over his sleeveless black tank. Gustavo stood quickly swinging his bag over his shoulder.

                “Chorizo don’t blow this,” he pleaded before Ernesto waved him along impatiently. Héctor flushed and before he could retort his bandmates were out the door. Imelda looked over just in time to catch his anxious look away as she rose a brow.

                “Chorizo?” A slight smirk in her voice.

                “It’s um…a long story.”

                “How long do we have to date before I hear it?” And this brought a little smile to his face, he looked at her adoringly at the prospect of their relationship continuing.

                “Give me another month.”

                “I’m penciling that in, August 5th.” Héctor stared at her dreamily and she cleared her throat trying to get back to business.

                “So the scales.”

                “Ay…” And he turned on his leather heel sinking onto the small triangle patchwork couch that matched the shag carpet. “I don’t know what my damage is…”

                “You’re nervous.”

                “…Si, I guess.” And he rolled his head back over the back of the couch, letting out a grumble of frustration. Smiling more sympathetically Imelda made her way to his side, taking a seat next to him. Without his head, he still draped a lanky arm around her shoulders and nudged her closer with a little tug. “So what stupid thing did Ernesto say that made you murder glare?” For a moment she was about to go red before putting a hand up and clearing her throat.

                “I’ll tell you on August fifth now about your singing-,’”

                “Ay mi vida…”

                “Close your eyes?”

                “My eyes?”

                “Yes and sing to me…just…sing for me.” With a more contemplative sigh he lifted his head looking over at her, giving a half smile. His fingers thumbed through her feathered hair as he seemed to finally relax.

                “What should I sing?”

                “Whatever you want, except Santana I’d say, you can’t sing guitar really.”

                “Ha-ha” he muttered sarcastically blushing a little at the implication of his obession with the guitarist.

                “Ritmo Peligroso?”

                “You listened to the record?”

                “It wasn’t bad…”

                “Oh you are just rad-,” Before he could smother her cheek in a kiss she chuckled holding up her hand.

                “Sing!” Hèctor sat back licking his lips a moment then began a small metronome on his thigh as if looking for something then found it with a smile. At Imelda’s waiting gaze he closed his eyes tapping out a four count before beginning his song.

                “Que el cielo no es azul, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor…” He paused then opened his eyes as he went on, steady smiling, waving an expressive hand. “Que es rojo dices tú, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor” The smile grew on her face and she chuckled.

                “What song is that?”

                “Just something I’m working on-about being a little crazy when you…like someone.” Imelda paused, he was looking at her with his warm eyes, and he could tell instantly it was making her shy. Every time their feelings came up she was quick to disappear into herself or change the topic. After all it had only been a little over a week ago she let him start calling her his novia officially. Before then she kept reminding him ‘this is a fling, this is a fling’ much to his dismay. Finally, after a night of singing karaoke together, laughing as she allowed him over to _her_ place for the first time-she’d promptly scolded Liliana for claiming she was ‘getting laid’ when it was ‘just her novio visiting’.

                “You sang on key-so it is just your nerves.” Imelda replied stiffly switching back to business.

                “Ay…I know I know…I’m, I get so tense when it’s all on the line. Performing never scares me, but-I don’t want to let Ernesto down…or Gus even.” He ran a hand back through his hair, gelled to be larger and more voluminous than usual. Imelda sighed letting out a little noise of defeat he recognized so well. “Que pasa?”

                “Well…you just sang well now.”

                “I’m alone with you, not trying to please the others.”

 “Ha people are usually nervous with me.”

“Hmm not so scary up close all 150 centimeters.” Hèctor smirked curling one of his fingers into her dark feathered hair. Imelda tried to scowl, she tried her damnedest but his charming crooked smirk which made him seem like such a con man or complete dork melted her defenses as she folded her arms.

“158 thank you.” Imelda muttered.

“Yes those eight centimeters make you so intimidating…I don’t know in my eyes you’ve always been this…sparkling image of a lady. I was so shocked that night you came home with me, I thought it was out of my filithiest fantasies or something.” And he’d gone too far as Imelda rose a brow, her mouth settling in a quizzical line. “Um-that is-,” A blush began on his cheeks as he let her go holding up his ands defensively. “Let’s run those scales!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know the piano-,”  
                “Héctor what fantasies, what do you mean you didn’t believe it? As far as I remember we didn’t do anything that wild that night.” But of course her first venture into oral was on her mind, making her own cheeks redden. Still, she wouldn’t count it if it was so basic for him-and he too wasn’t shy about making it part of their regular routine it was becoming basic for her as well.

“I meant…wanting to come home with me,…I assumed well-you know, you were always so well behaved in church…I didn’t know if you’d…if you’d want with me,…”

“Didn’t think I’d fuck on the first date.”

“That was our first date?” Instantly his expression became the sappy dreamy look that forced her to look away with a grumble.

“…Sure.”

“We have an anniversary then!”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph-am I so vanilla to everyone?” Imelda huffed staying on the topic he was so keen to avoid.

“You’re talking like that’s an insult.”

“Well-everyone is acting like I am twelve years old or a nun!” She huffed sinking back into the sofa.

“Everyone?”

“Si! You, Ernesto-,”

“Ay, what did he say?”

“Well…he…” Now she was going a deeper shade of red. “He more or less implied I wasn’t the kind of girl who could calm you down if we were in public.”

“But you are calming me down, I feel so much better already-,”

“Sexually.”

“Ah….n…heh,” For a moment Héctor sputtered out like a lagging car engine and she gave a soft roll of her eyes. Spinning around he took one of the plastic water bottles the club had provided and took a long swig avoiding her gaze as his face remained a dark red. Imelda eyed him and then spoke in a tone like a scolding Mamá.

“What?”

“Imelda…I don’t know …where it came into your mind I would ever expect-or think, or wish, that kind of thing…on you. I _respect_ you-,”

“But you can respect me and still want me can’t you? And see me as a sexual person!” The 70’s women’s revolution had prepared her for just this kind of conversation as she turned toward him, her hands resting on his narrow thighs beneath his ripped dark jeans. Héctor stared momentarily star struck, looking into her passionate eyes and struggling for words.

“Si…of-of course…nothing you did-or…have done, or will do would make me see you as less of a lady.”

“What if I did have fantasies of you too?”

“That’s perfectly normal.”

“What if I masturbated everyday.”

“Th-that’s normal too…I mean when I was fifteen I sure was…” The flush was spreading up his face at the thought of her doing just that.

“What if I did have sex with you in a public place, if I cursed and swore the whole time, and wore a revealing outfit-and-,” Before she could go on he kissed her, hard his fingers curling into her hair reverently and  tightly unable to let her go until their tongues met a brief moment. Then carefully, much more softly than he had grabbed her, he pulled back breath softly hitched.

“Anything Imelda…I could never fault your passion or…desires…the fact you’re so passionate and bold is one of the reasons I like you so much.”

“And what if I’m not…what if I am boring and vanilla-are you going to dump me when it gets boring?”

“Imelda! No!...No...no I…” He hesitated chewing his lip. “I would’ve been happy if that date had ended when you almost broke my nose and we just had popsicles all night.” From the look in her eye she knew he was serious, and an uncontrollable smile stretched her face.

“Well I’m glad it didn’t…or I never would have learned what getting head was like.” And the smug look on his face was ridiculous enough she laughed. “I’m supposed to be comforting you! You have to go in stage in an hour!”

“I am comforted! By my adorable Imelitida-,” Before he could go on she pushed him over on the sofa, tabling her body over his as she reclined her weight on his bare stomach visible through his leather jacket. “Oh…”

“You want to know what I keep thinking of…” And the husky tone of her voice made his stomach do a back flip. In that moment he would have sold a kidney to hear the answer, but instead just managed a nod. “I keep thinking…what giving you head would be like…” The words were so powerful he barely felt her finger sliding down to his skull belt buckle-instead his whole chest gasped and eyes went wide staring up at her beautiful face. The heavy lidded mascara, her light purple eyeshadow, and muted eyeliner beneath her eyes. Then the pouting pink-red lipstick which he was lost in, following those words that left his head spinning-she wanted to go down on _him?_ “Do you want me to…?”

“Um…well I know you’ve never…so I never wanted to…I know a lot of chicas find it kind of grody and…uh…” Words felt impossible, Spanish was tumbling around his brain like he could barely speak it. All of this felt out of some impure dream.

“What if I want to try…would you let me?”

“Dios mios si…”He managed, his entire body parylzed that if he so much as blinked the wrong way the dream would end. And to his shock-it didn’t. Imelda’s fingers traced over his belt hesitantly lifting the skull buckle with her intention. Then with a burst of courage yanked it free of it’s loops reaching the button of his jeans.

Deliberately, she pulled the metal free of fabric and the sound of his zipper sliding down had never been more erotic to either. Then warmth, her hand was in the slit of his boxer pulling him free, only a little hard mostly soft-but pulsing and growing with every second she held his eyes. Then she paused, biting her lip which only made his body churn with more excitement.

“…Um…is there a best way to do this…I don’t want to hurt you.” Imelda struggled to admit her shortcoming-even reading some of his libros erotico had not prepared her for this moment. Despite every defense-she did really like this man. He was so attentive and considerate anytime they were bed together-she didn’t want to neglect returning that favor and leave him with a sore cock right before a performance. For a moment she wondered if this was a good idea at all.

“Ha…you’re the first girl to ever ask me that.”

“What-is that-are you making fun-,”  
                “No I just-…you’re so rad.” And he pulled her down to his lips, stealing another kiss before she could get too angry or travel down his body. Imelda felt her own nerves fluttering away in his mouth with a tiny moan. Their tongues dancing, kissing one another-until she knew where to start. Slowly she broke the kiss, leaving him trailing after her with a whine. It was cute, except she had a plan and didn’t want to forget it the way his mouth could make her forget everything.

Reclining between his legs on the sofa she knelt down closely to his length, feeling it pulse against her hand when her face grew closer. For a moment it was bizarre, for all the sex they’d been having this was the closest she’d ever been to him-here…closest she’d ever had her face to any penis. To her surprise, as she’d worried while a teenager, he certainly didn’t smell bad or look upsetting up close. Especially Héctor…dating him was a fun experience because the man was so responsive. Their make out sessions on the sofa she would feel him grow against her thigh. When her hands were upon him, just whispering in his ear or kissing behind it could cause his cock to jump in her palm. Most wonderfully when he was inside her, feeling his body shiver to the motions of her hips-expand and pulse and finally release with affectionate words spilling into her ear.

Maybe that’s why it was almost adorable up close, soft, not yet grown into the powerful thing which had send leg shuddering orgasms through her. Slowly, like their mouths had met she pressed a tentative kiss against the reddish head the poked out from the sheath of foreskin. She didn’t have to look up to confirm her behavior was well received-his breath hitched audibly and a smile spread on her face. Maybe this could be much more fun than she imagined.

Slowly, she pressed forth he tongue for a tentative taste-how did he not worry about looking foolish when he did this to her? The sharp moan that spilled out of him was the answer. The taste wasn’t bad either, maybe saltier than the rest of his skin-but still just skin nothing vulgar as she’d feared. Focused on her task, she ran her tongue again, this time parting through the stretch of foreskin to expose the rest of his head, and hearing his hips shift as he did.

“C-careful there ‘Melda it’s…it’s really sensitive under the skin…Dios…”

“Should I stop-,”

“Dios no.”

“All right,” It was impossible not to smile, but his hand slid down over her forearm, curling back and forth across it in a reverent manner. With his blessing she resumed, the harder he became the easier it was, as the foreskin peeled back to let the whole of his tip free for her lips. Kisses were easier than her tongue to figure out, and from the soft groan he didn’t seem to mind her learning curve. Feeling bold when he started to pant, his fingers pausing on her arm she considered everything he did to her. Sometimes it felt like his mouth was entirely eating her when his was between her legs. That had earned him a blushing frown when he’d said she made a better breakfast than anything in the kitchen, when suggesting they get out of bed.

Maybe this would be her turn to devour him. She opened her mouth a moment then paused again-teeth. Teeth would surely hurt. Before she could contemplate a solution his giggling interrupted her abruptly.

“What are you doing…you look like a bird opening and closing your mouth.”

“Callate…”

“What is it?”

“I…what if my teeth…I want to…I want you in my mouth. I don’t want my teeth to hurt you though.” The flush was deep on her face, and his hand tensed on her forearm.

“So long as you don’t bite it should be fine…just keep your mouth wide,” Wow his voice had fallen an octave-the lustful quiver sounded like him when he was deep within her. Clearly whatever haphazard thing she was doing was working. Reclining, she followed his instructions-feeling her jaw uncomfortably stretch to accommodate the tip-but the instant she heard him moan, and felt his fingers tremble on her arm it was all worth it.

“Oh mierda…Imelda…” The husky pants following told her she was doing well. Maybe this was much easier than she was making it in her mind. She sucked softly on the flesh in her mouth and his entire body shivered, his hips buckled and she nearly choked as more of him filled her mouth. Before she could process she automatically pulled off him, coughing to regain some breath as a frantic apology came out from him.

“Lo siento-lo siento-are you all right!? I didn’t bruise your throat did I? I wasn’t thinking, I-,” Dios he could ramble. Before he could stress himself any further she reclined her head once more, taking the amount his hips had pushed into her mouth to the best of her ability with a little suck. There was a soft thud she processed to be his head hitting the sofa as a loud moan came out. The hand which had been on her arm traveling to her face-and she felt the weird sensation of him caressing her cheek while it was expanded to house him. “You’re so amazing…” He slurred.

He was fully hard in her mouth now, quivering to every sensation her tongue worked, her mouth sucked, Imelda managed to lift her eyes to see his expression. Now he was sitting up, watching her intently, the hand migrating to her head as he pushed back her feathered hair to see her face. For a moment she wished she had a hair tie, and slid back off him shocked by the hiss that left his lips. Oh…so that was the way to do it. Of course he was too much a gentleman to tell her.

There was pink smear from her lipstick over the length of his erection from how far she’d gone down on it. Only about a fourth-hmph surely she could handle half. And without warning she dived down it again, relaxing her mouth the best she could as before singing until her jaw was full of him and the hand in her hair tensed with a groan.

“Ay dios mios-si…si…like that…por favor por favor más…” The plea made her heart swell with triumph as she slid off slowly, savouring this time as he moaned with gratitude. The free hand went down to stroke his remaining shaft free of her mouth and she nearly smacked it away with offense. Remembering he was being much overly respectful to say what he needed, she instead nudged his fingers away with her own and began to pump him quickly-now this she knew how to do. “Ahhh-si…!”

After a few tries she found a rhythm in tandem, her fist stroking, and mouth sliding. Each movement earning more and more hisses and curses from his mouth as he tried to keep his volume down to not alert the entire club. A salty taste ran over her mouth and it dawned on her there was precum. Precum he would come soon-of course she heard what was said about girls who swallow. Of course her teenage self rolled her eyes and screamed ‘gag me with a spoon’ rather than ever consider it when her then novio suggested it. But damn if now she felt even the slightest desire to stop and end the pants and helpless noises leaving his mouth.

“Imel-Imelda…I’m…” How sweet. He was trying to warn her-his fingers were helplessly giving her little warning tugs in her hair-but Dios if that would stop her. Then she felt it-a burst of liquid in her mouth, bitter, salty, bizarre and warm hitting the back of her throat she had to pull back a little so not to choke. Then again another little burst, that landed half on her tongue and half her lip before a few more drops drizzled out down his wilting cock as she sat up gasping herself for clarity and breath. Héctor was laying back now, his forearms folded over his face-while his stomach frantically jumped with pants.

“You all right there…?” It was impossible to hide the smugness in her voice even if she wanted to.

“Gi-give e a second…wow…fuck….” Then he sprung up in alarm his face like a cherry. “Oh fuck! Dios mios lo siento-did you have to swallow-did-ohhh…your face.” The shock on him broke her into a chuckle as she rested her hands on his knees. “You’re not…you’re….you’re all right?”

“It’s not poisonous is it?” Loving the shock in his eyes she licked the glob from her lower lip just to watch his chest hitch.

“N-no…you don’t…hate-,” Imelda chuckled again shaking her head and before she could speak he had her in his arms kissing her deeply before she wiggled free in her shock.

“You’re going to taste yourself!”

“So what, I’m tasting you too!” Then they both laughed, she especially when looking down at the pink lipstick rings across his cock, and now his face.

“You look more relaxed…”

“Thanks to you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Dios you’re-,”

“Radical? I know. Fix your pants you’ve got fifteen minutes to stage time.” And slowly he did, keeping a dreamy smile on his face while she reclined against the sofa pulling a make up bag from her purse to fix her smeared face.

“Chorizo is because I choked on a sausage once.” He muttered suddenly causing Imelda to look up from her mirror compact.

“How did you-,”

“I was making a demonstration to Ernesto and…uh…I bit off more than I could chew in my joke.” Despite his embarrassment as he buckled his belt the smile on her face turned into a snicker as she set her lipstick aside.

“Well next time we have some you better show me what you mean.”

“I think you operate well on instinct.” Imelda turned toward him and smiled as he hummed a few cords in his honeyed voice she so adored. “Well…cross your fingers for me or I’m sure Ernesto will beat me with the mic stand.”

“Hm…just find me in the crowd and remember your pito was down my throat is you get nervous…” Imelda stared at his flabbergasted expression, then gave a coy smirk resuming the reapplication of her lipstick. “After all I am very calming so you said.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing and art are available for commission at my tumblr. If my work makes you smile, a ko-fi helps me so much! The support of ko-fis and commissions have enabled me to write all I have! Thank you. 
> 
> http://senoraluna.tumblr.com/


End file.
